SasukeOneShot: Forgotten BDay
by SaruhiDemose-Sora
Summary: YOU! As in YOU yourself is in this story. You were born in Konoha and you are living in Konoha...SO READ IT AND PLZ PLZ PLZ be nice..this is mai first one.. / \


(In this story Sakura doesn't really like Sakura!!...sorry SasuSaku fans)

Title: The Forgotten Birthday  
By: CallMehEmo /This means actions\ and "This means in thought" and Me: Means that he/she's talking.  
Sasuke-one-shot.

Your name is Aki, Sora (Red, Sky) Age 13 like the other genins are.

* * *

Team 7: Haruno, Sakura-Uzumaki, Naruto-Uchiha-Sasuke-and you...Aki, Sora.

You were born in the famous Konohagakeru (Hidden Leaf Village). Your parents are working as ANBUs so they didn't really have time to be with you. You are friends with all every genin, but one of them caught your eye. Uchiha, Sasuke. Though he was popular, you didn't glomp on him like a crazy fangirl(sorry fangirls). Calm, quiet, smart...but clueless at times, was your type.

You and Sasuke were good friends, but sometimes he caught you looking at you during missions. Naruto and Sasuke are still rivals, you and Sakura are best friends. Though you were smart and calm, you couldn't stay like your ordinary self when He, Uchiha, Sasuke, comes along. To you, Sasuke thought you were annoying like the rest of the female genins. You tried your best to saty out of his way. So far that is your past.

You guys are walking home from a long hard day from cruddy missions that the Godaime (Fifth Hokage-Tsuunade-) piled you up for. All D-rank. Kakashi ran off to the Icha-Icha book store to get the new additions that Jiraya wrote.

Naruto: /Yawn\ Man I never thought the end would never come.  
You: /Long Sigh\ Hmm...  
Sakura: Hmmm? Something wrong Sora?  
You: Oh umm it feels like I'm forgetting something!  
Sakura: Wow! I thought you'd never get it! Tomorrow is 'your' day!  
You: My day...what do you mean?!  
Sasuke: "What the hell do they mean by 'Her Day'?"  
Naruto: You baka, you don't even remember your own birthday?!  
You: OHHH!! /anime sweat drop\  
Sasuke: "It's her birthday tomorrow!? What...I forgot! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? WHAT AM I GONNA GIVE HER!?"/slight blush\  
Naruto: I've already got my gift for you but you're gonna have to wait, besides it still needs more tweaking on it! What about you Sakura-chan?  
Sakura: Me? I've been done for a while heh heh.  
You: Wow I can't wait to see it!  
Naruto: Hey what about you Sasuke?  
Sasuke: Uhhh...ummm yeah I'm done too!  
You: "I don't think Sasuke-kun remembered why would he care anyways?"

You and Sasuke dropped Naruto and Sakura off in front of their homes and you two had to walk to your homes. Sasuke lives a block away from your house.

Sasuke: "Damn what am I going to do? I've got to find out what she likes without her noticing me forgetting her birthday!...I have to be smooth."  
Sasuke: Ummm...Sora. What is your...what kind of...  
You: Hmmm? Do you need something Sasuke-kun?  
Sasuke: Kuso..NEVER MIND!

After yelling at you like that, he speed walked home. Dropping you off in front of your house.

You: "I hope he doesn't go crazy. He doesn't really need to give me a gift all he have to say is'Happy Birthday Sora!'"

(At Sasuke's house…alone since his clan was killed...I'll stop now)

Sasuke: Damn...I've gotta go out and find out what she likes and fast. I could call Sakura, no but she might tell Sora!/The phone rings at Sasuke's house.\

Sasuke: Hello?  
Sakura: Oh hey Sasuke-kun. I'd thought you'd pick up!  
Sasuke: What do you want?!  
Sakura: I've noticed you not knowing about Sora's birthday. Need some help?  
Sasuke: Just spill it!  
Sakura: Well if I tell you too much, Sora would notice that I told you.  
Sasuke: Grrr...Sakura-Okay! Okay!...  
Sakura's mother: Sakura! Did you do the dishes?  
Sakura: Oh uhh coming mom! Okay! All I can tell you is that she likes someone honest!  
Sasuke: Okay...wait-what the hell is that suppose to mean? Hey you're being specific enough-  
Sakura: Sorry I gotta go!! Bye!  
Sasuke: No wait!-/click\...Damn! Wait how the hell did she get my number?!

Sasuke went out to find you a gift! Along the way, he meets Naruto eating at the Ichiraku ramen bar.

Sasuke: "Someone honest huh...Card with poetry? Flowers?...This is really frustrating!"  
Naruto: Hey Sasuke! What's up?!  
Sasuke: Uhhh nothing!  
Naruto: Lookin' for a gift to give to Sora-chan?  
Sasuke: /Shocked look on face\N-NO

Sasuke being too cautious about things, he ran back home to ponder some more on a gift for you.  
The very next day...Saturday your Birthday! There was a party for you Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura invited all the other genins to join for a party, well motsly a picnic, but when it came time to unwrap the gifts Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Everyone gave you gifts and presents, all but your three friends.

Naruto: Here Sora-chan! This is for you. blushes  
You: Oh wow, a watch awsome!  
Naruto: Look at the back! "Happy b-day!"  
You: Heh heh yeah. I'll wear it everyday. Thanks!  
Naruto: Happy Birthday!!  
Sakura:Here ya go Sora!You-OMG!

It was a star glass jar full of 100 origami's(paper stars)

You: Did it take a long time?  
Sakura: Nope! It was easy! Happy Birthday Sora!  
You: Thanks a lot!! "Hmmm I guess Sasuke didn't really care!"

You put the jar back into the box so it wouldn't break. The Saturday evening was becoming a Saturday night. The stars were shining around the bright moon.

You: "Oh no!"

You were a bit scared to move, not knowing who he was or what he wanted. But before you had time to think, your thoughts were cut off by a kiss. That, got you.  
The only thing you were able to do was punching him in the gut, and really hard.

Sasuke: Oooof!  
You: /gasp\ OMG!! I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! I-I didn't know it was you!  
Sasuke: holds stomach I-it's okay, I'm okay...  
You: I didn't know it was you-  
Sasuke: Hmph /smiles\ I didn't realize how strong you are...  
You: Sasuke...

You help Sasuke from the ground, you guys begin to look deeply into both of each other'seyes. Sasuke, once again, gave you a soft, warm kiss. You two broke for air and looked into each other's eyes once more.

Sasuke: Happy birthday Sora-chan!

...END!

* * *

Me: I'm working on a Deidara-One-Shot for any Deidara fangirls out there

Though the story may be a spoiler to any Naruto Manga readers...

I hope you enjoyed...cuz this is meh first...and these are the kinds of stories that I'll be wrighting.

...Yeah I know it sucked Tobi's ass but...gimmie a break  
I'm only good at them when I'm was at quizilla T.T


End file.
